Back and Forth
by Charmd5G
Summary: A collection of letters, notes, and private conversations between The Marauders, Lily, and their new American friend Charlotte during first year.
1. The Letters

A collection of letters, notes, and private conversations between the Marauders, Lily, and their new American friend Charlotte during first year.

A/N: I wrote this late one night so I realize it's pretty out there. It has a bit of Charmed in it so that's where Charlotte came from, if you are wondering.

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize.

* * *

September 25  
Table five: seat two 

Dear Miss Halliwell:  
I was wondering whether I could use your expertise on the subject of girls. I have a crush on a certain lady of our house. I believe her name is Lily Evans. I must ask what I should do. Thank you so much for helping me.

Sincerely,  
James Potter  
Table five: seat three

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat three

Dear Mr. Potter:  
I would first like to state that it was very smart of you to come to me for advice, rather than your sarcastic and idiotic best friend, Mr. Black. Now, the matter concerning Miss Evans is a delicate one, a very delicate one indeed. I do not know her well, but I will take time out, for your sake of course, to investigate her personality. I must warn you first. From what I know about this Evans, she is will not be interested in you.

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two

-xXx-

September 25  
Table four: seat six

Dear Miss Evans:  
I was wondering whether you would like to sit with me during lunch at the Gryffindor table. We are roommates and I feel we should be closer than we are. Please let me know about your answer.

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat two

Dear Miss Halliwell:  
It was very nice of you to invite me and I do except. However, I feel there must be a more pressing matter involving the two of us, otherwise you would have waited to ask me before lunch or at the end of class. Please do not pass me another note, especially in such a formal way, unless it covers something serious.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans  
Table four: seat six

-xXx-

September 25  
Table four: seat six

Dear Miss Evans:  
Yes, you are correct in assuming that I have an actual issue to ask you about. I would like you to describe yourself. My other question may seem inappropriate but it most important. What do you think about the boy sitting to the right of myself? You may ask me any questions you wish. Before ending this letter, I must remind you that both of the items of interest could have been covered over a leisurely lunch.

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat two

Dear Miss Halliwell:  
I would first like to remark that these are odd items of interest but I shall answer them anyway. I consider myself very studious and serious. I do not wish to distract myself with such a thing as the boy sitting next to you. We are here at school to learn, not to lose our virginity. Now I wonder if you only asked me about myself because that boy asked you too. As pay back, I am going to ask you if there are any boys at the table in which you seated yourself that you have a crush on. I will wait until our leisurely lunch to ask any more of you.

Sincerely,  
Lily Evans  
Table four: seat six

-xXx-

September 25  
Table four: seat six

Dear Miss Evans:  
I would first like to remark that you really know how to detect deception. Yes, there is a boy that I have my eye on but I will not say his name because these letters could easily fall into the wrong hands. The boy sitting next to me is James Potter. He did indeed ask me about you, but don't tell him I told you so. Class is almost over so I shall talk to you at lunch.

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat three

Dear Mr. Potter:  
James, I am very sorry to inform you that Miss Evans is not interested in you whatsoever. She is going to keep to her studies throughout her time here, as she so kindly pointed out to me in a previous letter. Now if you will excuse me, I must mentally prepare myself for lunch, which I am sure will be tiring. I will be eating with Miss Evans, so there may be hope for you yet.

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat two

Dear Miss Halliwell:  
Thank you again for investigating Miss Evans. I am very sorry she is not interested in me. I hope you have a wonderful lunch and you must let me know how it turns out.

Sincerely,  
James Potter  
Table five: seat three

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seats two and three

Dear Miss Halliwell and Mr. Potter:  
After twenty minutes of passing notes to Miss Evans from Miss Halliwell, I have two questions to ask. Why are the three of you taking the time to write out a formal letter and who, Miss Charlotte, do you have a crush on?

Sincerely,  
Sirius Black  
Table five: seat one

-xXx-

September 25  
Table five: seat one

Dear Mr. Black:  
Do not ask me why we are writing in such a formal fashion; Mr. Potter started it. I have only one answer to your other question. _Why the hell have you been reading these letters!?_

Sincerely,  
Charlotte Halliwell  
Table five: seat two  
P. S. Mr. Potter would like to add that he wrote in a formal fashion because he felt like it. He would also like to say that Mr. Black is a git for reading our mail. Miss Halliwell would like to say that Mr. Potter is the git for calling these notes "mail." See you at lunch.


	2. Breakfast Prank

A collection of letters, notes, and private conversations between the Marauders, Lily, and their new American friend Charlotte during first year.

A/N: This chapter doesn't really fit my original plan for the story, but oh well. Thanks to my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize.

* * *

November 16, breakfast

"Morning," Charlotte said cheerfully, sitting down across from Remus Lupin.

"Good Morning," Sirius replied. "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful," Charlotte said. Her blue eyes did seem to be glowing brighter than usual.

"What did you do?" Lily asked from a few seats down.

Charlotte glanced at the doors and gave a discreet little cough. The others, including Lily, looked to the doors. Several Slytherins were walking into the Great Hall. All five of them had their hoods pulled up around their faces. They all took their seats at the Slytherin table, looking around at the other house tables nervously. That was when the Gryffindors noticed that the rest of the Slytherins had similar clothing styles: a few girls had on bandannas, more had their hoods up, and a few even had put on muggle hats.

"Where did she go?" Remus asked suddenly. They all began to look around for Charlotte who had disappeared from the table.

"There she is," James said, pointing to the teacher's table. "What's she doing?"

They all stayed quiet as Charlotte talked to Professor McGonagall. After a few minutes, she skipped happily back to the table. Lily began to persistently question Charlotte about what she did, when McGonagall stood up from her seat. She shot sparks from her wand to catch everyone's attention.

"I must remind you that any kind of head wear is not permitted according to our dress code. Please remove any hats, head cloths, and hoods at this time if you have violated the rule," McGonagall announced. She looked everywhere while she was speaking, but looked pointedly at the Slytherin table once she finished.

The whole school followed McGonagall's gaze. Nobody looked away, waiting to see what the Slytherins would do. Finally, still under McGonagall's stare, all the Slytherins pulled off their headgear at the same time. Everybody burst out laughing at what they saw.

Every single Slytherin, down to the last seventh year, had bright scarlet and gold stripes in their hair. On every right cheek was a giant red G. The left cheek was covered with a bright gold lion.

"Damn, Charlotte," Sirius said loudly over the noise that had erupted.

Charlotte pretended to polish her fingernails on her shoulder. "What can I say? I just thought they should change their ways and not be such sore losers when they lose a Quidditch game."

"What did you do? I just heard that they've tried everything to get out the paint. Not even the teachers can remove it," Lily shouted.

"Yea, I know. It was some of my best work," Charlotte called back, smiling smugly.

"Charlotte-ah- you might-look-"

"What, Remus? I can't hear you."

A finger tapped Charlotte on the shoulder. She whipped around to see McGonagall standing there. She looked very angry.

"Miss Halliwell, a word, if you please," she said, then walked away. Charlotte shrugged at her friends, and followed McGonagall into the entrance hall.

The boys and Lily waited a good five minutes before heading out to the entrance hall to see what had become of their friend. They found Charlotte standing just outside the door, watching McGonagall walk back to her office.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Detention. For a week," Charlotte said, grinning.

James and Sirius suddenly bowed deeply until they were almost bent double. Remus and Peter Pettigrew followed their friend's examples.

Charlotte and Lily raised their eyebrows at one another. Charlotte made a throat clearing noise.

The boys stood up straight again. "We needed to honor you properly before the competition begins." James said.

"That means that we now consider you an opponent. You win if you get more detentions at the end of seventh year, we win if we get more," Sirius clarified.

"Why haven't I been let in on this before now?" Charlotte asked. She moved closer to the boys to get out of the pathway of some sixth year girls from Ravenclaw.

"Because you needed to have at least fifty detentions to get in," Peter said. "I'm not allowed to participate because I only have fifteen."

"As it should be," Lily said. "I haven't even had one."

"Wow, you really need to get out more, Evans," Charlotte said.

"Evans?" Lily repeated.

"Yes, _Evans_, you should live a little," James said.

"Let's get to class, shall we boys? I'll see you later, Miss Lily," Charlotte said.

"They must really be getting to her head if _she _calls me Evans," Lily muttered under her breath.

And with that, Lily went to class.


	3. Class Time

A collection of letters, notes, and private conversations between the Marauders, Lily, and their new American friend, Charlotte during first year.

A/N: So an old idea of mine that i started awhile ago...yes, i do know that it's dumb.

Disclaimer: I own everything you don't recognize.

* * *

November 30

_Charlotte: Hey Sirius_

Sirius: Hi Charlotte.

_Charlotte: How is your assignment coming along?_

Sirius: Not so good. Yours?

_Charlotte: Oh, I'm finished. There was just something I wanted to tell you about._

Sirius: Oh?

_Charlotte: Yes. It's about that Malfoy kid._

Sirius: Charlotte! You could do so much better than that!

_Charlotte: What are you on about?_

Sirius: You are telling me who you like, aren't you?

_Charlotte: Not quite. I was thinking more along the lines of a prank, you know…_

Sirius: Oh.

_Charlotte: Nice._

Sirius: Don't hate.

_Charlotte: I won't as long as you stop using my phrase._

Sirius: Agreed. Now I believe you hinted at a prank on an unsuspecting Slytherin.

Charlotte: _Yes, I believe I did. I am going to write it out on a separate sheet and then you can read it and pass it on down the line to the other boys._

Sirius: Ok. Why though?

_Charlotte: Because it's easier to write it out on a full sheet than on a scrap like this…_

Sirius: That's not what I meant. Why do you want to pull a prank on Malfoy?

_Charlotte: Oh, because he ruined a perfectly good notebook by stepping on it with his disgusting foot._

Sirius: Ah, well then…

**James: Hey, are you serious about this plan?**

_Charlotte: Um, that would be why I came up with it._

**James: Yea, I would think so. But why this? We could use it on other people.**

_Charlotte: Hm, well, because I like it and it is after all, my plan._

**James: Right. I truly believe you are completely insane.**

_Charlotte: Does that mean you're in?_

**James: Of course.**

Remus: This is thoroughly evil and disgusting plan and I disagree fully. Yet I should point out that you should have someone like Andromeda Black to lure them out of their common room.

_Charlotte: Thanks, Remus! You know, you could come in handy for this plan._

Remus: I'm going to pretend that I didn't read that and that I knew nothing of the "plan"

**James: Ok, Lupin, you do that. In the meantime, Charlotte, Sirius, and I need to work out the finer details.**

_Charlotte: Um, what about that Peter kid?_

**James: What about him?**

_Charlotte: He would be perfect for the one who puts the charmed object in place._

**James: Are you sure? He's not the smartest person in the world. He might get caught.**

_Charlotte: Well, who else would you suggest then? Sirius? You? No offense, but you two are more likely to get into a fight._

Sirius: I say we use Peter.

_Charlotte: Have you red all the conversation, then?_

Sirius: Yes, and I think Peter is an unsuspecting criminal on the low down.

_Charlotte: On the low down?_

**James: Yea, just ignore him.**


End file.
